1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically feeding an end of a web of material into an element in a printing press. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically feeding the end of a web of paper over a former and into a folder for ribbons in a printing press.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a former for feeding a web of paper into a folder for folding the web in half or into sections. Once the end of the web has been fed into the folder, the former automatically directs the length of the web through the folder. However, in the past, placing the end of the web into the folder has required that the end be manually fed over the former and into the folder. Such manual feeding of the web end over the former and into the folder can be difficult and time-consuming, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the overall operation of the press. Manual feeding of a web end into a folder can also increase the safety risks to the press operator who must manually feed the web end.